


Sparks Fly One Shot #3

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [4]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Maggie takes her first steps





	Sparks Fly One Shot #3

  **March 2018**

 

Niall woke up to an empty bed and reached out to the bedside table to look at his phone. It was a little after eight in the morning. He put his phone back on the table and saw a piece of paper sitting there, Harry's handwriting scrawled across the white sheet.

**Morning Baby!**

**Maggie and I woke up at pretty much the same time this morning. I took her with me to my work out so you could sleep in since it's a day off. Going to head to the swimming pool after I get my cardio in. I hope you're sleeping well. You look so cute while you're sleeping.**

**Love you,  
H**

**P.S. Maggie says she loves you too!**

Niall chuckled and put the paper back on the table. His boyfriend was definitely something else. He was a natural early riser and more often than not would get to Maggie when she woke up so that Niall could sleep longer. Niall told him many times he didn't have to do that but Harry confided in him that he loves early mornings with Maggie when everything is quiet and he can spend time just with her. Of course that melted Niall's heart and he couldn't help but keep thanking God for sending him Harry, someone who loves Niall's little girl as much as he does.

Niall lay in bed for the next hour, dozing in and out of sleep while he waited for Harry to come back. It felt nice to be able to do this. Most of the time he's awake fairly early with Maggie, determined to do as much as he can on his own when it came to looking after his daughter. He didn't want to just pawn her off on Jessica from sun up to sun down. So he looked after Maggie most days on his own until he had to go to work and Harry was right there with him, helping him out whenever he didn't have his own work to do.

When it was about quarter after nine, the door opened and Harry walked through holding Maggie who was bundled up in a fluffy towel so large that Niall couldn't even see her. He sat up in the bed and and stretched his arms over his head, giggling at the sight in front of him, "I hope my daughter is under all that fluffiness somewhere."

Harry looked up and grinned when he saw Niall, "You're awake! Maggie your Daddy is awake!"

"Dada!" Niall heard from under the towel, making him and Harry both laugh. Harry pushed the towel down off her head and Niall could finally see his baby girl.

"Hi, Princess!" Niall sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take her from Harry. He sat her on his lap, still wrapped in the towel since she was still wearing her wet bathing suit, "Did you have fun with Harry this morning? You went swimming didn't you?"

"Ya ya ya," Maggie said, her hand coming up to brush across Niall's beard, "Hi, Dada! Hi hi hi!"

Niall grinned and took her hand away from his face, kissing it over and over again and making her giggle, "Hi, baby. You're happy this morning aren't you?"

"She is," Harry came over and leaned down to kiss Niall's cheek, "I checked on her when I woke up to head to my workout and she was just sitting up in her cot babbling away to her giraffe. It seemed like a very fascinating conversation. If only I could speak baby."

Niall laughed and stood up, laying Maggie down on her back on the bed with the towel underneath her, "Is this a new swimsuit? I don't recognize it."

"Oh!" Harry nodded and took his own towel that was around his neck and ran it over his hair a bit, "Yeah. Lou and Lux joined us for a swim. Apparently Lou took Lux shopping last week and she got a new swimsuit. While she was there she wanted to get a matching suit for Maggie so Lou picked it up and Lux gave it to Maggie this morning. They're so cute, Ni. You should have seen them in their matching suits. Like they're sisters or something. Lou got pics. She'll text them to us."

Niall smiled at Harry while he tickled Maggie's belly with his fingers, "It is pretty cute how Lux is acting kind of like a big sister. I like the swimsuit she picked. Very girly." It was a red swimsuit with different colour hearts all over it.

"Of course its girly, Niall," Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Lou is a hair stylist. Lux is the definition of girly. She's been trying to do my hair since she was three. Then Lou always had to fix it before we went and did an interview, or show or whatever."

Niall laughed and started to take the swimsuit off of Maggie so he could get her into the bath, "Did you work out first? What did you do with Maggie?"

"Yeah. I got her breakfast first then she was quite content in her stroller while I was working out with Mark. I had her where I could see her and she was just playing with her giraffe and looking around. She seemed really fascinated with the treadmill and all the equipment really. It was cute watching her eyes get all wide," Harry said, his eyes bright and his face animated while he talked. He really loved taking Maggie places with him.

Niall got rid of Maggie's wet nappy and wrapped her in the towel again in case she did anything, "You're incredible, Petal. I hope I tell you that enough. You didn't have to take Maggie to your workout. You could have woken me up but I know you love doing it so thank you."

Harry's smile turned soft and his cheeks turned a pretty pink at Niall's words. Niall loved when he got like this, all shy and bashful. There was just something about it that made him want to just scoop Harry up and protect him always.

"You're welcome," Harry said, shrugging a little, "It's no hardship really. I love hanging out with my number one girl and I think she likes hanging out with me too."

"Oh she definitely does," Niall picked Maggie up in his arms, towel and all, "Now we just have to get her to say Harry."

Harry grinned a tapped Maggie on the nose with his finger, "That'll come in time. She's only just shy of thirteen months. I think she's doing pretty well with Dada, hi, bye, and her version of yes, ya."

Niall laughed "I'm going to go into the other room and give her a bath. You can shower in here if you want."

"I will, yeah. I dried off and changed out of my swim shorts in the locker room but I waited to shower up here. I'll see you in a few yeah?" Harry said, leaning in to give Niall a slow kiss, his lips lingering for a moment, "Good morning by the way."

"Morning!" Niall laughed and slapped Harry's arse when he walked away. "Now, lets go get you cleaned up, Mags."

Niall spent the next half an hour bathing Maggie. She loved the water so it was never just a quick in and out for her. Niall had to play with her a bit before carefully washing her hair so as not to get suds in it.

Once she was all clean, Niall wrapped her in a clean towel and brought her out into the room, laying her on the unused bed. Harry always got two connecting rooms while they were on tour. That way they could still have their privacy at night while Maggie is asleep in the next room. If they have a night off it allows them to watch films or write some music together and not have to worry about waking her up. Of course it also allowed for them to be intimate as well and they have quite a healthy sex life so the whole arrangement works out great for all of them.

After putting Maggie in a clean nappy he picked a white floral short set for her to wear since they were in Barcelona and the weather was hot. Once she was dressed he couldn't resist taking a photo because she looked so cute as always, then he picked her up and brought her back into his and Harry's room where Harry had apparently ordered room service and was currently pouring them both tea.

"Hey. This'll keep if you want to shower real quick," Harry said, looking up at him and smiling while he poured the tea. Just a simple look like that from Harry still set Niall's heart a flutter and he had to admit- he didn't mind it one bit.

"Nah. I'll eat first," Niall said, sitting down at the table with Maggie on his lap and letting her play with a clean spoon, "Do you have any work to do today?"

"Nope!" Harry sat down, picking up his fork and digging into his fresh fruit, "I'm all yours. Tomorrow will be jam packed. I've got interviews all morning and afternoon, then soundcheck, then the show, which means I won't see you two much so I want to make the most of the day."

Niall nodded while shovelling scrambled egg into his mouth and moving his tea far enough back so Maggie couldn't reach it, "I'd love to do the whole tourist thing. Barcelona is so beautiful. We don't have to go anywhere too crowded. Just visit some shops and wander around. Play it by ear. What do you think?"

Harry smiled and reached across the table to feed Maggie a tiny piece of strawberry, "I love that idea. So far we've been on tour not quite three weeks and we've been able to get around without too much fuss haven't we? It's been nice."

"Yeah it's been surprising actually. Fans have noticed you here or there but there haven't been any big crowds all at once or paps. It's been good," Niall agreed.

"I'll text Preston after we finish breakfast. Let him know our plans. He and Basil can come with us as usual. Just to be safe," Harry says while lifting his tea for a sip.

They spend the rest of their breakfast talking about different places they wanted to go in Barcelona. Harry had obviously been there before and told Niall of a few places he definitely wanted to take him. Niall was more than happy to follow Harry wherever. It was just nice to spend the day together and not have to follow any plan.

After they finish breakfast, Harry takes Maggie so Niall can shower and it's when Niall has just finished drying off and wrapped the towel around his waist that he hears Harry calling out to him telling him to get out there quickly. Of course Niall is worried something happened to Maggie and he runs out, his eyes frantically searching around when he spots Maggie standing by the bed, holding onto the duvet in both her hands.

"Oh my God!" Harry says to him, looking up at him from where he was sitting on the floor with his phone pointed at Maggie, "She just pulled herself up onto her feet. She looks like she might try to walk. I- I don't know. I just- come over here and see if she'll walk."

Niall's heart is beating out of his chest as he quickly walks over to kneel on the floor next to Harry, still wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His eyes never leave Maggie and he watches with bated breath as she frowns down at her feet while clutching the duvet tightly in her hands. She looks like she's trying to decide if she wants to move her feet or not so Niall clears his throat and decides to talk to her. Maybe try and coax her into walking.

"Hi, Maggie. Can you come to Daddy and Harry? Can you, baby girl?" Niall asks her, an encouraging smile on his face and his arms held out to her, "Come give Daddy hugs and kisses?"

Maggie looks over at them, a thoughtful look on her face like she's trying to decide if she can make the ten feet between them without toppling over. She turns her body slightly so she's pointed straight toward them but she's still holding onto the duvet in her little fists.

"Come on, Maggie. Come see Daddy and Harry," Niall encourages her, his arms still held out to her, "Come get cuddles!"

A smile appears on her face and she giggles, bouncing up and down on her feet a bit. She loves cuddles and Niall knows she knows what that word means. Whenever he says it before bedtime she burrows in to him and happily sucks on her pacifier while he sings to her or reads her a story.

"I think she's going to do it, Ni!" Harry whispers excitedly, one hand gripping Niall's thigh through his towel while the other holds the phone steady. He's shaking with excitement, Niall can feel him trembling beside him.

"Come on, Maggie! Come get cuddles from Daddy and Harry!" Niall encourages her again, holding his breath when he sees her right foot twitch.

Then...it happens. She lets go of the duvet completely and stands there for a minute, wobbling a bit but not falling over. When she decides she's steady enough, her right foot moves forward, followed by her left, then she stops again, waiting for the wobbling to stop before she moves again. Once she's steady it's the same thing again- right foot, left foot, stop, wobble a little, steady herself, then right foot, left foot, and no stopping now, just right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, until she reaches Niall and he takes her into his arms hugging her tightly and kissing all over her face.

"Maggie! Oh, Maggie!" Niall coos, tears streaming down his face, "My precious girl. I'm so proud of you! Daddy is so proud of you. You did so good, baby, so good. I love you so much."

Niall has his face buried in her neck and continues to ramble nonsense as he cries over his baby girl walking for the first time. When he thinks to look up at Harry he sees him bawling even more than Niall and still pointing the phone at Maggie and him, "Petal!" Niall says through his laughter/crying, "Put that down at come celebrate with us!"

Harry turns the video off and drops his phone, wrapping his arms around both Niall and Maggie, effectively creating a Maggie sandwich. She didn't seem to mind, though, since Niall could hear her giggling.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I got to witness that," Harry cries as he looks at Niall over Maggie's head, "I can't believe it. I can't- I don't even know how to express how proud I feel right now."

Niall laughs and lets go of Maggie with one hand so he can reach over and slide his hand behind Harry's neck to pull him into a kiss, "I know exactly how you feel, Pet. I'm just...so overwhelmed right now!"

The two of them stay there like that for a few more minutes, laughing, crying and kissing until Maggie starts to get fussy about being stuck in between them. Harry moves back and Niall lets him take her and watches fondly as he kisses her all over and makes her laugh. It was perfect. The absolute most perfect moment.

"Now that she's walked she's not going to stop," Harry says when he puts Maggie down on the carpeted floor and they watch as she works on pulling herself up to her feet again, "We're going to have to be more careful and watch her more closely, make sure nothing bad is in her reach. Wow," Harry shakes his head in disbelief, "She was just three months old when I met her and now she's twelve months and walking. I can't believe it."

Niall moves closer to Harry and wraps his arms around his waist from the side as they both watch Maggie attempt to walk again. She stumbles and falls on her bum but that doesn't phase her- she simply gets back up and tries again while Harry and Niall watch on like proud parents, "I guess this is what people mean when they say their kids grow up so fast. Feels like yesterday I brought her home and stared at her, not having a clue what to do. Fast forward a year and she's starting to walk and talk."

"Yeah," Harry sighs and rests his head on Niall's shoulder, "She's so precious."

They're quiet for a few minutes, just watching Maggie crawl and walk around. Then Niall pulls back a little and kisses the top of Harry's head, "I'm glad you're here, Petal. The three of us- we're like a little family now, aren't we? And there's nobody else in this whole world I would want here with me right now but you. Nobody. I love you."

Harry doesn't speak- he can't! because when he looks up at Niall he's crying again and his lips are trembling. That doesn't matter though, because his eyes say everything Niall needs to know.

 


End file.
